Um reencontro nada agrável
by Rafinha
Summary: Os exploradores ajudaram Roxton a aceitar uma parte do seu passado. Mas não será facil, pois parte do seu passado está de volta.
1. Default Chapter

Tive alguns problemas com a fic e estou republicando. Capítulo 1 – Reencontro 

Já estava quase amanhecendo e Marguerite percebeu que estava sozinha na cama.

Se trocou e foi para a cozinha. Lá encontrou John sentado no sofá pensativo.

- Bom dia!Acordou cedo hoje!

- Eu nem dormi.

- Por que? O que aconteceu?

- Um pesadelo, com William.

- Quer falar sobre isso?

- Não, tudo bem. Eu vou fazer café, você vai querer?

- Mas que pergunta, é claro que eu quero.

Depois do almoço Verônica e Marguerite foram nadar no rio. Algumas horas depois elas estavam preparadas para irem embora quando Verônica ouviu um barulho.

- Shhhhh! Você ouviu isso?

- Isso o quê? Deve ser coisa da sua imaginação... – o barulho se repete – Ou não. Homens macacos?

- Não sei parece que tem alguém gritando.

Elas ouvem uns gritos e saem correndo para ver o que é. Quando chegam lá vêem uma mulher sendo carregada por canibais. Elas atiram em dois deles e o resto do grupo foge. Foram até a mulher caída no chão e Verônica pergunta:

- Você está bem?

- Eu? Muito melhor agora, obrigado por me salvarem.

- Quem é você e por que esta aqui?

- Com toda essa confusão não deu tempo de me apresentar. Eu sou Clarice Kingstone. E estava procurando coisas. Ou melhor, pessoas.

- Eu sou Verônica e essa é Marguerite Krux, e quem são essas pesso...

- Marguerite Krux? Você faz parte da Expedição Challenger não é?

- Sim, por que? Marguerite perguntou com um sorriso para Verônica, cruzou os braços e ficou esperando a resposta.

- É mesmo muita sorte. Eu estava procurando por vocês. Na verdade eu tenho um motivo especial.

- E o quê é? – pergunta Verônica já meio impaciente.

- Na verdade a sua pergunta deveria ser quem e não o que. Eu estou procurando Lord John Roxton, vocês o conhecem?

Nesse momento Marguerite olha para Verônica de um jeito estranho, não estava gostando nada daquilo. Do jeito que ela falava de John.

- Ele mora com a gente! Você quer ir até lá?

- Eu adoraria rever o John! Faz tanto tempo que eu não o vejo.

- Vamos Clarice, vamos encontrar o John! Disse Marguerite com um tom de cinismo.

Na casa da árvore...

O elevador estava subindo e as garotas conversavam. Então Roxton com uma xícara olhou para as duas e perguntou

- Tudo bem?

- Nós tivemos um pequeno contra-tempo.

- Raptors? – perguntou Challenger

- Não! – respondeu Verônica

- Homens macacos? – perguntou Malone.

- Também não.

- Alguma coisa interessante? – perguntou Roxton

- Na verdade John – diz Marguerite ironicamente – Achamos uma amiguinha sua.

- Amiga minha? – ele perguntou confuso

- Ela estava ansiosa para te ver!

- Ela? – pergunta Malone.

- Marguerite do que é que você está falan... – Roxton não termina a frase por que o elevador pára e ele ve quem era a sua "amiga". A única coisa que consegue dizer é:

- Clarice!


	2. Chapter 2

Aline Krux: Vc vai ter uma surpresa. Todos conheceram que é Clarice!

Claudia: Estou feliz, pois vc está gostando.

Kakau: Suspense é o que não vai faltar. Aos poucos vc vai descobrindo mais sobre a vida de Clarice.

Maga: Nessa "cachoeira" muita água ainda vai rolar. Olha, só fiz aqueles ajustes que eu falei uma vez.

Cris: Eu acho que esse ciúme tem sim um motivo. Mas isso vc já vai ler.

di roxton: Essazinha ainda vai dar muito trabalho para a Madge.

Fabi K Roxton: É, na cabeça da Clarice, com o passar da fic, ela vai pensar que é uma rival e tanto.

Rosa: Tive vários problemas no FanFiction, e ainda estou tendo, mais nada que a paixão por M&R não resolva.

Marie: Vc também me ajudou muito com essa fic. Muito obrigada

Nessa: O que falar para a Nessa? Ela é a pessoa mais gentil, prestativa e companheira que eu conheço.

Resumindo: Muito obrigada a todas pelo apoio e curtam o próximo capítulo.

Capítulo 2

Clarice sorriu para ele.

Oi John - Clarice disse com um sorriso enorme - Já faz muito tempo não é mesmo?

Roxton não conseguiu falar nada, só ficou olhando Clarice em silêncio. Marguerite fazia a mesma coisa olhando dela para Roxton.

Embora Marguerite não quisesse acreditar, estava quase convencida de que algo tinha acontecido entre os dois. Mas ficou satisfeita em ver que Roxton não ficou feliz ao ver Clarice. Após um momento do silêncio, Summerlee foi o primeiro a falar.

Roxton, você não vai nos apresentar?

É claro – disse frustrado e com um certo desconforto - Clarice Kingstone, estes são Ned Malone, professor George Challenger, professor Arthur Summerlee, e eu acredito que você já conheça Marguerite e Verônica.

É um prazer, minha cara - Summerlee disse agradavelmente.

Os outros homens sorriram e cumprimentaram-na também.

Esta é Clarice Kingston - Roxton continuou, olhando incômodo – Ela é...Ou melhor, ela era... Noiva do meu irmão William.

Marguerite respirou aliviada. Mas não sabia o que fazer e nem se poderia dizer a coisa certa oara John. "Esta mulher foi noiva do irmão do John?" Pensou Marguerite. "Isso explica certamente a expressão desanimada na cara dele".

John e eu nos conhecemos há muito tempo – Clarice disse olhando fixamente para Roxton – Eu era muito próxima da família. A perda de William foi muito dura para todos, principalmente para o pai do John.

Marguerite olhou de Roxton a Clarice, observou atentamente o comportamento de Clarice. Não gostou nada daquela mulher ou do jeito que falava da família de John, e certamente não gostou de como sua presença fazia obviamente John se sentir incomodado. "Quem era Clarice e o que queria realmente?" Pensou Marguerite "O que faz ela agir desse jeito, que direito ela tinha de falar para todos sobre a morte de William, e que esse tinha sido um evento que separou a família de John para sempre".Ela própria soube pouca coisa, só o que John falou sobre o incidente, mas nunca soube que a perda de William ocasionaria tudo, principalmente a destruição da sua família.

Bem, nós estávamos a ponto de comer o jantar, Clarice – disse Ned entusiasmado - Mas você parece cansada. Talvez você gostaria de descansar primeiro. Nós podemos deixar o jantar para mais tarde.

Seria ótimo - Clarice disse graciosamente - Eu estou muito casada.

Certo - Ned disse indo a direção à Clarice e pegou delicadamente seu cotovelo dirigindo-a para seu quarto - Você é mais do que bem-vinda para usar meu quarto enquanto estiver aqui.

Absolutamente - Verônica disse - E se houver qualquer coisa que você precisar, procure um de nós.

É, mas... – disse Clarice olhando para Roxton que estava do outro lado da cozinha.

Eu insisto - Ned disse sorridente - Você é nossa convidada. Agora, vá descansar e mais tarde nós podemos conversar e você nos diz como você veio parar no platô.

Mas... Meu tio - começou Clarice disse preocupada.

Adrian está aqui também? – disse Roxton surpreso.

Ele queria vir, para me ajudar a te achar.

Challenger, Malone, vocês podem ir comigo amanhã procurar o tio de Clarice? – perguntou a loira olhando fixamente para Ned. Summerlee você também pode vir, se por acaso o tio dela precisar de cuidados médicos?

Seria um prazer – diz Summerlee olhando gentilmente para Clarice.

Os quatros exploradores apressaram-se em levar Clarice para o quarto de Ned, deixando Roxton e Marguerite sozinhos na cozinha. "Todos estão muito entusiasmados com Clarice. Especialmente Ned" Marguerite terminou esse pensamento com um sorriso. Tinha percebido também extremo desconforto de Roxton. Marguerite foi para o lado de Roxton, tocou em seu braço e perguntou.

John, você está bem? - perguntou-lhe delicadamente

Roxton saiu de seus pensamentos, olhou para Marguerite e respondeu.

Eu? Estou, é... Acho que sim. Eu não esperava que Clarice aparecesse aqui.

Este lugar tem um hábito de trazer de volta pessoas que nós nunca pensaríamos que veríamos outra vez - Marguerite disse, e foi recompensada com um sorriso de Roxton.

Sério John, você está bem? - perguntou-lhe, com um pouco de preocupação em sua voz - Qual é a verdadeira história com Clarice? Por que te deixou tão incômodo? Pode me falar. O que há de errado?

Roxton sorriu e quando ia quase responder Ned voltou do seu quarto e falou.

Marguerite, Clarice gostaria de vê-la. Disse que não poderia dormir até poder agradecer você e Verônica por tela encontrado e a trazido aqui em segurança.

Eu aposto - Marguerite murmurou para si mesma. Olhou na direção de Roxton para ver se ele ia responder a sua pergunta, mas assentiu-lhe apenas.

Pode ir. Essa mulher não dormirá até que ela fale com vocês duas.

Marguerite suspirou - Certo, mas esta conversa não acabou - disse-lhe.

Roxton deu-lhe um sorriso familiar.

Marguerite deu meia volta e foi em direção ao quarto de Ned. Uma vez que estavam sozinhos na cozinha, Ned virou para Roxton.

Pronto. Fale - disse.

Sobre o quê? - Roxton perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

Você sabe sobre o que eu estou falando. O que aconteceu entre Clarice e você, que te deixou tão tenso? Algumas coisas que ela disse não parecem ser a pura verdade. Chame de instinto de repórter - disse em resposta ao olhar questionando Roxton. - Mas ela não nos contou tudo. Por que você está tão incomodado com ela aqui? Por que ela mentiu? Ela realmente era noiva de William, ou era "uma amiga mais próxima?" E se esse for o caso, me diga agora, porque eu quero estar informado e não falar nenhuma besteira quando for à vila de Zanga com Marguerite procurar o tio dela - Ned tentou fazer Roxton se animar.

Mas ele não sorriu. Ned pegou uma xícara de chá e começou a beber enquanto esperava a resposta de Roxton.

Ela era realmente a noiva de William – respondeu com uma voz distante – mas antes, de os dois se conhecerem ela era minha namorada.

Ned engasgou e começou a tossir depois da revelação – Então isso siginifica...

Os outros exploradores voltaram do quarto e olharam para os dois com uma expressão curiosa.

Ned olhou para Roxton e ele lhe disse: - Qualquer dia eu termino de contar a história toda pra você – disse-lhe com um pouco de bom-humor – Por enquanto só te digo uma coisa. Não confie muito nessa mulher. Não acredite no que ela diz.

Ned estava morrendo de curiosidade, mas estava com pena do seu quase "irmão mais velho" Summerlee quebrou o clima pesado e disse.

John, sua amiga está dormindo tranqüilamente – disse sorrindo – Mas é melhor jantarmos, depois eu guardo um pouco pra ela.

Summerlee está certo – disse Marguerite – Eu estou faminta. E vocês dois venham comer antes que esfrie.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Maga-Patologica: Pode esperar que vai ter barraco e dos grandes.

Nessa Reinehr: Pra vc é mais fácil. Não precisa morrer de ansiedade.

Cris: Já imaginou, uma mulher para dois homens e ainda, irmãos?

di roxton: Ela ainda vai dar muito trabalho para os nossos exploradores.

Crys Richard: É esse triângulo ainda vai dar o que falar.

Maga Malone: Muito obrigada. Estou feliz que esta gostando.

Rosa: Não se preocupe, eu não vou abandonar vcs.

Passei por alguns momentos ruins. Mas a vida é como um show interrompido. Sempre deve continuar.

Um beijo para todas vcs, eu juro que não vou mais demorar com os próximos capítulos e espero que gostem desse capítulo.

Capítulo 3

Os seis exploradores sentaram-se para jantar em silêncio. Embora os outros tenham tentado manter uma conversa animada e incluir Roxton, o caçador estava claramente muito distante de todos.

Empurrou meramente seu prato, tinha o olhar fixo no quarto de Ned. Marguerite estava olhando para Roxton e cada vez que comia ficava mais preocupada com o que ele estava escondendo. Não agüentando mais, colocou sua mão no braço de Roxton.

John, o que foi? – perguntou Marguerite preocupada.

Eu tenho que saber o que essa mulher quer! Não pode ser coisa boa. Aquela mulher é...– Roxton disse olhando profundamente nos olhos de Marguerite.

Foi uma coincidência incrível, pois Clarice havia entrado na cozinha no exato momento em que Roxton ia dizer algo importante a Marguerite.

Eu acho que dormi pouco, mas era tudo o que eu precisava. Meu tornozelo está bem melhor. – disse olhando para Challenger e Summerlee. – Eu não sei como posso agradecer.

Você é bem vinda Miss Kingstone. Nós estamos contentes em poder ajudar.

Por favor, me chame de Clarice – disse com um sorriso.

Roxton a olhava com raiva. Era capaz de expulsar Clarice dela mas decidiu se controlar.

Eu acho que vou ao laboratório terminar algumas experiências. – disse Challenger.

Challenger vou te fazer companhia – disse Summerlee – Boa noite.

Ned eu vou para o meu quarto, você vai ficar aí?

Vou, daqui a pouco eu vou lá com você. Só eu terminar de lavar esses pratos.

Malone virou-se, Roxton e Marguerite tomavam café, quando Clarice aproximou-se e com um sorriso cínico pediu:

John, você poderia se levantar?

Ele meio relutante se levantou sobre os olhares curiosos de Marguerite. Clarice inclinou-se para frente e colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Roxton e o beijou - lhe no rosto. Marguerite perguntou:

O que você esta fazendo?

"Meu deus, e agora, o que a Marguerite vai dizer?" era o pensamento do caçador.

Malone virou e viu a cena um tanto incomum.

Estou relembrando os velhos tempos – disse Clarice olhando para ela.

Que jeito de recordar as coisas do passado! – disse Marguerite.

Fazer o que, quando as coisas do passado se referem ao John, vale a pena fazer qualquer coisa.

Marguerite se segurou para não pular no pescoço de Clarice e estrangula-la ali mesmo.

Acho que vou tomar um café. – disse Clarice como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Malone voltou a larvar a louça e Verônica foi ajudar. Marguerite foi pra sacada sem dizer nada.

Marguerite, eu... - Roxton não conseguiu continuar, foi atrás de Marguerite e colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

O que foi, Lord Roxton, o que você quer? - Marguerite perguntou sarcasticamente.

Marguerite, por favor, isto já está difícil o bastante pra mim.

Marguerite virou para encara-lo.

Difícil pra você, Roxton? E pra mim? Não estou entendendo nada. Não faço idéia do que está acontecendo aqui. Me desculpe John, eu sei que isso é difícil para você. Mas eu não gostei nada de ver aquela mulher abraçando você.

Roxton sorriu para ela. Passou a mão delicadamente no rosto dela. Ela começou a sorrir.

"Isso é um bom sinal, ela já se acalmou" pensou Roxton.

Marguerite, não se preocupe, eu não quero ter nada com ela. Eu amo você.

Clarice não gostou nada do que ouviu. Verônica não foi à única que reparou a expressão dela, Malone também notou, mas pra ele não foi nenhuma surpresa.

Acho que vou dormir, até a manhã John! – disse Clarice.

Até a manhã Clarice – disse Roxton desanimado – Amanhã nós conversamos melhor.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Obrigada a todo mundo que me apoiou e que deixou review.

Verônica viu o flash momentâneo da raiva nos olhos de Clarice enquanto tentava prestava atenção na conversa de Marguerite e Roxton. Eles estavam muito distantes para qualquer um na cozinha ouvir suas palavras, mas os sentimentos entre os dois eram óbvios. Verônica limpou sua garganta e com uma sobrancelha levantada perguntou.

Então, Clarice - disse em voz mais alta do que o normal. – O que exatamente fez você vir ao platô?

Marguerite e Roxton voltaram de seus pensamentos enquanto a voz de Verônica lhes chamava. Marguerite colocou um pouco de comida na frente de Clarice, esperando ela dizer alguma coisa e confirmar as suas suspeitas.

Isso mesmo, é como você chegou aqui? – perguntou Ned olhava para Clarice, mas desviou o olhar para Marguerite e Roxton, esperando receber atenção o suficiente na resposta de Clarice.

Obrigada Marguerite – disse ela com um sorriso forçado – Bem, como eu tinha dito a Marguerite e Verônica, eu saí da Inglaterra há vários anos.

"Seria melhor se você tivesse ficado por lá" pensou Marguerite

"Vamos ver qual é a história que ela vai inventar agora" pensava Roxton consigo mesmo olhando para Malone.

Eu só fiquei sabendo que o John tinha ido nessa expedição quando eu retornei a Londres. A única coisa que sabíamos era que tinham vindo para Amazônia e não tinham retornado. Eu sempre sabia que não poderia deixar que alguém como John desaparece. Eu decidi em um momento, quando eu ouvi a notícia, que eu encontraria a expedição e o traria salvo. Sua mãe me vez prometer que o traria de volta inteiro John. Então procurei imediatamente um barco para vir a América sul, e então um menor para o Amazonas. Quando cheguei lá, eu pude encontrar diversos homens que tiveram conexões a outros homens que conheciam o rio muito bem. Outros os homens juraram que tinham visto sua expedição quando você chegou lá há anos. Eventualmente, estes homens e suas conexões conduziram-me ao rio viemos para o platô.

Nesse momento Challenger e Summerlee chegaram na sala e acompanharam o resto.

Uma vez aqui, eu podia usar minhas conexões ao chefe de uma tribo nativa local que concordassem em me ajudar por uma taxa. As maiorias das minhas fontes estavam desistindo de procura-los, isso porque o nosso acampamento fica aproximadamente dois dias daqui. Deram-me dois de seus melhores guias, que me conduziram através da selva. Hoje cedo, quando nós estávamos fugindo de uma besta grande, eu torci meu pé em uma rocha frouxa e caí. Nós podíamos enganar a besta escondendo em uma caverna, mas meu tornozelo não ajudou muito. Foi mesmo muita sorte Marguerite e Verônica me acharem. - Ela disse com um sorriso brilhante. - Com minhas duas guias que me carregaram trouxeram aqui, e o resto vocês já sabem.

Não exatamente – Roxton disse como se tivesse um trunfo na manga – O que aconteceu com o resto dos seus guias?

Bem, tiveram um outro negócio para cuidar - Clarice disse - E meu tornozelo estava pior do que eu imaginava. Prometeram retornar em dois dias para nos levarmos ao acampamento e planejar nossa partida. Espero que em dois dias meu tornozelo melhore bastante para que eu possa viajar muito mais rápido.

Bom, nós já terminamos uma experiência e está muito tarde – Summerlee disse gentilmente – E estou certo de que você se sentiria melhor no Park Lane.

Bem - Ned falou - Esse foi um dia longo, e eu sei que todos estão cassados. Eu acho que é hora de dormir.

Isso, parece uma idéia encantadora - Clarice disse. Virou para Roxton e abriu sua boca, mas Ned rapidamente a interrompeu.

Roxton e Marguerite, é a vez de vocês irem e verificar a cerca e fazer uma ronda em torno da base da Casa da Árvore antes de dormir - Ned disse, olhando os dois significativamente. Marguerite parou na frente de Ned e sorriu.

Você está certo Ned. Obrigado por nos lembrar. Seria melhor John, se nos apressássemos para ir lá. Quanto mais rápido nós fizermos isto, mais rápido nós poderemos dormir.

Ned você eClarice podem me ajudar a arrumar o seu quarto para que você possa descansar melhor. – Verônica disse olhando para Clarice.

Clarice parecia frustrada enquanto Marguerite e Roxton se encaminharam para o elevador.

Boa noite John. – disse com uma voz cínica.

Roxton olhou-a enquanto entrava no elevador com Marguerite.

Boa noite Clarice. – disse Roxton indiferente.

Boa noite Clarice – disse Marguerite – Durma bem.

"E muito cuidado com os sonhos" pensou Marguerite

Enquanto Marguerite e Roxton desciam, Ned e Clarice ajudavam Verônica a arrumar o quarto. Disseram boa noite a ela e voltaram para a cozinha, onde Challenger e Summerlee tomavam um pouco de chá. .

Vão dormir. Nós terminamos aqui. – disse Verônica.

Os dois professores agradeceram e dirigem-se a seus quartos.


	5. Chapter 5

Aline – Pode deixar que no final, ela vai ter o que merece.

Maga – É mesmo, mata ela. Tenho grandes planos. Obrigada pela ajuda

Simone – Essa é a idéia. Ela não conseguiu explicar muito bem, por isso o Roxton suspeita dela.

Kakau – Isso só eles sabem. Mas uma conversa pode atrapalhar tudo.

di roxton – Bom isso depende de como a briga acontecerá

Fabi K Roxton – o barraco é só no final, e mistério é bom não é?

kyriah – Bom, isso vc mesma vai descobrir.

Nessa – Lógico que eu quero os seus serviços. Sem vc a minha fic, não ia sair do sonho.

Um beijão a todo mundo que deixou review. E pra quem não deixou também. Espero que gostem.

Ned e Verônica fizeram o trabalho, e quando terminaram, sentaram-se vez na cozinha.

- Você fez a coisa certa, pedindo para aqueles dois irem lá embaixo – disse Verônica aparentemente a Ned – Eu acho que Roxton tem que ficar longe de Clarice.

Ned concordou.

- Parece que ele está incomodado com ela aqui. Eu não sei bem porque, mais isso é obvio.

- Talvez o fato de ela ter sido a noiva do irmão dele, não ajuda muito – disse Verônica pensativa. – Pobre Roxton, eu sinto pena dele.

- Eu sinto pena é de Marguerite – disse Ned olhando diretamente nos olhos de Verônica.

- Marguerite? – Verônica estava confusa.

Ned assentiu.

- Isso não é exatamente fácil pra ela – disse Ned – você viu a cara dela quando Clarice começou a falar do Roxton e de sua família? Definitivamente não estava gostando. Principalmente quando aparece alguma mulher no platô e dá em cima dele. Marguerite passou por muitas coisas, nunca deixava alguém entrar em sua vida. Depois de três longos anos Roxton consegue amolecer o coração de Marguerite e os dois se acertaram. Logo agora aparece a Clarice e atrapalha tudo.

- Mas o Roxton nem liga pra ela. Ele nem a olhou na cara.

Ned assentiu.

- Eu sei, mas ainda não torna tudo mais fácil. Eu concordo com Marguerite nesse sentimento. Eu recordo como me senti quando Niko lutou comigo pelo seu amor.

Verônica sorriu

- E como você se sentiu?

- Com ciúme, vontade de te proteger, medo.

- Medo?

- Medo quando eu pensei que poderia perder você. E medo, quando me dei conta que amava você e iria te perder pra sempre, e não havia nada o que eu pudesse fazer.

Verônica foi chegando mais perto dele

- E o que você se sente agora?

- Não tenho palavras pra expressar o que sinto por você.- Ned disse antes de beijar Verônica delicadamente. Olharam-se por um minuto e sorriram.

- É bom saber que você também sente alguma coisa.

Verônica inclinou-se para frente para beijá-lo outra vez, mas parou quando ouviu o barulho do elevador.

- Talvez nós devemos dar-lhes privacidade para conversar – ela sugeriu.

Ned concordou. - É uma boa idéia. Agora, com toda essa confusão eu vou ter que dormir na sala. – Verônica olhava pra ele como se já soubesse a resposta para aquela conversa – Mas estou certo de que eu poderia ser persuadido a encontrar outro lugar para dormir hoje a noite – disse sorrindo.

- Naturalmente.

Foram até o quarto de Verônica para dormir, entrando totalmente quando Roxton e Marguerite saíram do elevador.

Os dois exploradores foram para o quarto e guardaram suas armas. Marguerite prestou atenção em Roxton enquanto guardavam suas armas. Estava extremamente quieto quando tinham descido, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Não o tinha pressionado, entretanto, compreendeu que saberia a história inteira quando ele estivesse pronto. Entretanto, ficou preocupada, como a presença dela afetava-o. Roxton virou e viu que Marguerite o estava observando.

- Tudo bem? - perguntou-lhe. Sorriu momentaneamente.

- Você não acha que era eu quem devia estar fazendo essa pergunta?

Roxton suspirou: - São apenas memórias que Clarice trouxe de volta – ele admitiu, passando a mão na nuca – Memórias de William. Da nossa infância juntos. Dos problemas em que nos metíamos. Feriados juntos, das reuniões de família. Do safári que nós fomos – parou de falar e respirou fundo - Quando foi assassinado. A expressão em seu rosto, a maneira como me olhou. O olhar acusador em seus olhos quando morreu - terminou em voz baixa.

- Eu sinto muito - Marguerite disse tocando no ombro de Roxton - Eu sei que é duro para você, John. Mas você deve recordar que o que aconteceu a William foi um acidente, e embora tenha sido uma coisa horrível, não foi sua culpa - O coração de Marguerite se partia enquanto olhava para o rosto de Roxton, e a angústia na sua voz interna estava insuportável. Ela abraçou-o. Depois de um momento sentiu o corpo do Roxton relaxar, deslizando seus próprios braços em torno dela.

- John?

Roxton e Marguerite saíram do quarto em direção ao som.Clarice estava na porta do quarto de Ned, inclinando-se um pouco para olhar para Roxton.

- John, eu estou contente por te ver de novo - disse com um sorriso.

Marguerite se aproximou da porta e encarou Clarice.

- Eu queria saber se talvez nós poderíamos conversar um pouco?

- Esse foi realmente um dia longo, Clarice - Roxton tentava enrolar.

- Por favor? – ela implorou - Apenas alguns minutos, já faz muito tempo que eu preciso falar com você.

Roxton suspirou pesadamente.

- Tudo bem, eu já vou indo, Clarice - ele disse. Virou para Marguerite – Me espere um pouco Marguerite, vou conversar com ela - disse.

- Obrigada – sorriu para ele.

- Você é bem vinda – disse Marguerite cinicamente – Até daqui a pouco John. Boa noite Clarice.

Roxton prestava atenção enquanto ia de seu quarto até o de Clarice. Ela estava sentada na cama de Ned com um apoio para o seu tornozelo.

- Venha sente-se aqui – apontou a cama para John.

Sentindo como se estivesse lutando desarmado contra um raptor, Roxton lentamente sentou na cama.

- Bem, o que você queria me dizer? – perguntou com um pouco depressa.

- Queria dizer o quanto senti sua falta – disse cada vez mais se aproximando de Roxton.

Ele se afastava a cada movimento de Clarice como se ao ser tocado por ela, ele correria algum risco.

- Eu prometi a mim mesma que viria pra cá e te levaria de volta para Londres.

- O que você realmente quer aqui? – perguntou com a sua paciência quase no limite. O tom de sua voz já estava meio alterado.

- Eu? Vim te dizer a verdade.

- E qual seria?

- Você sabe, eu te disse a 19 anos atrás. Eu te amo.

Moveu-se rapidamente não dando a Roxton tempo para recuar. Quando percebeu Clarice já estava bem perto. Segurou seu rosto e o beijou.

Ele se afastou dela indignado e com nojo - O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Demonstrando o meu amor por você – disse olhando fixamente para os olhos dele – e eu sei que você também me ama.

Roxton parecia que iria explodir de raiva.

- Por Deus. Você era noiva do meu irmão.

- Mas não era ele que eu amava. E afinal de contas, ele nem está vivo para me amar. Mas você sim.

- Clarice você tem que entender que o que aconteceu entre nós foi um erro. Eu era muito jovem e você também. Mas deixai de gostar de você quando William se apaixonou por você.

Ela foi em cima dele e cada vez mais ele se distanciava. Ela sabia que não adiantava mais, já tinha perdido Roxton há muito tempo.

- Clarice, não. Isso não vai acontecer. Eu não quero, será que você não percebe que eu não te amo mais.

- John, por favor, não finja que não sente nada por mim.

- Clarice eu não estou mentindo. Eu não sinto nada por você.

- Mas por aquela mulherzinha você sente? Como ela se chama mesmo. Marguerite não é?

- Olha lá como fala da Marguerite, ela é minha mulher e eu a amo.

- Ela não te merece, você merece uma mulher como eu. Vai preferir ficar com uma qualquer?

Nesse momento Roxton se descontrolou e começava a gritar.

- Quem é você pra dizer isso da Marguerite? Diga-me.

Os dois começaram a discutir e não perceberam que os outros estavam observando tudo.

- Ela é sim. Quer roubar você de mim. Mas eu não vou deixar. Você é meu.

- E quem disse que eu quero ficar com você. Sabe o que eu decidi? Você vai embora daqui amanhã. Vou dormir e quando acordar, não quero ver você aqui.

- Mas John, você não pode fazer isso comigo.

- Tanto posso, como já fiz!

- Você vai voltar pra Londres. Faço questão de achar os guias – virou e olhou pra todos que estavam assustados – E isso é pra vocês. Ela não fica mais aqui. Eu vou dar uma volta.

Clarice começou a chorar, ninguém sabia o que fazer. Se consolavam Clarice, ou se iam atrás de Roxton. Depois de toda confusão, todos foram dormir, menos Marguerite que foi até Roxton.

- Você poderia me dizer o que aconteceu? Por que vocês discutiram? O que foi aquilo?

- Marguerite, é uma história muito longa e complicada.

- Eu tenho paciência e estou sem sono. Então pode me contar – ela diz com um tom sarcástico.

- Marguerite, entenda são coisas do passado, e eu gostaria de esquecê-las – ele já estava ficando irritado com aquele interrogatório.

- Você pode confiar em mim!

- Vc confia em mim?

- Confio, Roxton vc pode confiar seus segredo há mim

- Olha a rainha dos mistérios quer ouvir meus segredos

- Roxton!

- Eu sempre respeitei seus segredos, respeite os meus.

- Eu quero te ajudar

- Você vai ajudar mais me deixando sozinho.

- Ótimo Lord John Roxton faça como achar melhor - ela sai.

- Marguerite - Sua voz diminui e ele passa a mão pela nuca e da um forte soco na árvore.

"Preciso resolver essa história, tudo o que eu menos quero é ficar brigado com a Marguerite"


	6. Chapter 6

Maga – Muito obrigada. Se depender de vc o próximo capítulo sai amanhã.

Simone – Estou feliz que esteja gostando.

Kakau – O desconfiometro dela está estragado. Mas Roxton saberá o que fazer.

Cris – Como diria o Didi "Aguarde e confie"

Um beijão pra quem deixou review. E pra quem não deixou também.

Na manhã seguinte os habitantes da Casa da Árvore acordaram num dia chuvoso.

"Mais um dia insuportável nesse maldito platô" Marguerite pensou consigo mesma.

Vestiu-se e foi para a cozinha. Ao chegar deu de cara com Clarice pegando a última xícara de café. Ela para e pensa "Além de roubar o John ainda rouba meu café"

Olhou para Malone, Summerlle, Verônica e Challenger, e percebe que alguém não está na cozinha.

- Onde está o John? – perguntou preocupada.

- Pensei que ele estava com você – Disse Verônica olhando fixamente para Marguerite.

- Comigo ele não está, não o vejo desde ontem.

- Ele saiu bem cedo. Acho que foi caçar – disse Clarice - Quando ele saiu deixou um bilhete está no meu quarto.

- E porque ele deixou as armas? – perguntou Marguerite desconfiada

- Não sei, deve ter esquecido – disse Clarice tomando a última gota de café.

- O que ele quer? Se matar – perguntou Marguerite.

Nesse exato momento o elevador desce. Alguns minutos depois Roxton sai dele e sem dizer nada, vai para o seu quarto.

Todos olham para Marguerite, e ela entendo vai atrás de Roxton.

Marguerite entrou no quarto e viu Roxton deitado na cama.

- John?

- Hum.

- Você está acordado?

- Se eu estou respondendo, é porque eu estou acordado.

- Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Marguerite acabou de fazer uma.

- Então vou falar assim mesmo. O que está acontecendo com você? Por que saiu tão cedo? E sem as armas? Fiquei preocupada.

- Pra que ficar preocupada? Eu deixei um bilhete. Você não viu?

- Não. Clarice guardou. E também pegou o meu café – Marguerite dizia com raiva.

- Você está brava só por causa do café?

- Seu safado - Marguerite deu um tapa no braço dele.

- Se o problema é o café, eu faço mais.

Quando foram para a cozinha, encontraram todos pegando as armas e indo em direção ao elevador.

- Marguerite, Roxton, eu já ia avisar vocês – disse Challenger – Nós vamos procurar o tio de Clarice.

- Vocês voltam quando? – perguntou Clarice com um ar irônico.

- Bom, eu acho que em três dias – disse Verônica olhando para Roxton.

- Muito cuidado – existem muitas armadilhas e perigos aqui – disse Roxton olhando para Clarice.

- Nós sabemos bem desses perigos John – disse Summerlee.

Os quatro desceram. O silêncio na casa era assustador. Clarice foi até o fogão e colocou água para ferver. Roxton puxou Marguerite pelo braço e a levou para seu quarto.

Clarice não gosta nada do que viu, olha para Marguerite com cara de ódio.

"Vou acabar com isso, hoje mesmo" pensou Clarice.

No quarto Roxton senta na cama e chama Marguerite senta em uma cadeira

- Roxton, você está estranho, o que está acontecendo com você?

- Marguerite, preciso contar a verdade para você.

- Que verdade

- Eu sei porque Clarice veio pra cá. E pode ter certeza que o tio dela não veio junto.

- Mas porque ela mentiu Não estou entendendo

- Marguerite, Clarice veio aqui pra...

- O Chá está pronto - Clarice interrompe bem no meio.

- John fique aqui, eu vou pegar umas roupas que ficaram lá embaixo.

- Eu vou com você.

- Não, quero que fique vigiando ela. Vou ficar bem. Tenho um rifle

-Tem certeza de que não quer companhia

- Pode ficar tranqüilo. Eu volto em alguns minutos.

Eles foram para a sala e viram Clarice com duas xícaras de chá na mão.

- John eu fiz chá.

- Que bom. Já estava na hora de você aprender a fazer alguma coisa que preste.

- John, que é isso - disse Marguerite.

- Não é nada.

Marguerite entra no elevador e desce.

15 minutos depois ela volta com um cesto de roupa, e estranha o silêncio.

- John! Clarice! Onde vocês estão?

Ela anda pelo assoalho e vê um corpo no chão

- Oh meu deus.


	7. Chapter 7

Máline – Quando quiser ler é só entrar no MSN.

Syse – brigada. Estou bem feliz que vcs estejam gostando.

Kakau – Como diz na música do Zezé di Camargo "Vc vai ver", ou melhor, ler.

Claudia – Se vc pudesse entrar na fic, faria um sucesso. Mas pode ficar tranqüila, ele vai ter o que merece.

Emanuela – Pode ter certeza que eu vou continuar.

Maga – Vergonha nada. Errar é humano, mas errar duas vezes já é burrice.

Fabi – E quem não fica curiosa. Uma noticia triste pra vc, é o Roxton.

Rosa – Não me atrevo mais. Eu sempre acho engraçado esse negócio do café.

DI Roxton – Brigada. Nesse capítulo ela vai ficar mais atenta.

Nessa – Eu tb estou adorando. Falta um pouco de desenvolvimento mais...

Agora uma coisa alegre.

Preparem-se, pois nesse capítulo vão ter muitas revelações.

Beijos pra todo mundo.

Marguerite corre em direção ao Roxton e olha pros lados.

- John, John você pode me ouvir? – fala desesperada – Clarice, onde você está?

Colocou a mão em seu pescoço para sentir a pulso. Respirou aliviada quando sentiu um pulso bater forte abaixo de seus dedos.

Mas o momento de tranqüilidade passou. Não havia um ruído sequer na casa e pensou "Clarice"

Clarice, onde você está?

Clarice saiu do quarto de Roxton com as mãos nas costas e perguntou:

- Sim Marguerite, você precisa de alguma coisa?

- Clarice tem alguma coisa errada com o John temos que levá-lo pro quarto.

Clarice pareceu pensar um pouco, e em seguida agitou a cabeça.

- Não. Eu acho que ele está muito bem onde está – ela disse.

Levantou a arma em direção a Marguerite – Entretanto, quem precisa sair é você. Sai de perto dele.

Marguerite ficou chocada."Sua louca, o que você está fazendo aqui? Abaixe essa arma agora. O dia de hoje não podia estar melhor". - O que você veio fazer aqui?

- O que eu vim fazer? – Clarice repetiu a pergunta e riu.

- Clarice, sua louca, abaixe essa arma - Marguerite mandou mais sabia que não adiantaria nada.

- Primeiro você vai colocar o John no meu quarto. Depois vai levar uma cadeira e eu vou amarrar você para observá-la, enquanto cuido do John.

Foi então que Marguerite olhou para o tornozelo de Clarice. Estava aparentemente curado.

- Seu tornozelo. Era tudo mentira, não é?

- Nossa você é mais esperta do que eu pensei. Eu precisava de um jeito para vir aqui. Já estou observando vocês há vários dias. Foi quando vi o John - disse olhando e sorrindo para ele - Percebi que o lugar era aqui com ele e não no meio do mato.

- Mas...

- Mas o que?

- E toda aquela história do seu tio?

- Mentira. Meu tio morreu há oito anos. E mesmo se estivesse vivo, porque viria aqui. Ele e John se odeiam. Meu tio sempre foi contra o nosso namoro.

- Mas o que você fez com ele?

- É impressionante o efeito de algumas ervas misturadas com chá – curvou-se e deu um sorriso cruel – Por isso eu não fui com os outros. Estava tudo planejado. Eu finalmente posso me vingar. E você vai vê-lo morrer lentamente.

- Porque você quer se vingar dele?

Clarice estava distante e relembrou o passado.

- Nós fomos namorados há 12 anos atrás. Isso antes de eu conhecer William.

Marguerite começava a entender.

- Embora John sempre fora mulherengo, ele amava seu irmão acima de tudo. Eu e John não tínhamos nenhum compromisso formal, então em um dos bailes que a sociedade londrina adora organizar, Willian me conheceu, logo foi dizer a John, ele me apresentou a seu irmão. Eu só dancei duas musicas com Willian... No jardim John me disse para esquecê-lo. Mas eu o amava, para me fazer esquecê-lo John ficou com uma outra mulher. Minha família não estava mais tão afortunada e me obrigaram a noivar com Willian, nunca tive tanto nojo. Ouviu John – ela gritava descontrolada – John, eu tinha nojo de Willian! Me deitava com ele, mas era vc quem eu via! Era vc q eu imaginava me tocar! Eu tinha nojo! NOJO! – Clarice começou a chorar olhando para Roxton, não sabia se estava com raiva ou sofrendo por tudo o que aconteceu. – e agora Lord Roxton vou me vingar.

- Você é louca! Não vou deixar matar ele! – Marguerite falava.

Clarice parou, parecia estar pensando.

- Realmente Marguerite, não vou matá-lo, eu vou esperar ele acordar, e amarrá-lo muito bem, pois é você que eu vou matar lentamente, assim John vai sofrer mais, ver a mulher que ama sofrendo, ande me ajude!

Clarice obrigou Marguerite a levar John até uma cadeira na sala e marrou bem. Agora se preparava para amarrar Marguerite.

- Vou começar a cortar lentamente seu precioso rosto senhorita Krux, o que você mais presa, assim John vai sofrer mais, vendo eu destruir o que o amor dele mais presa.

- Sua desgraçada! Sabe o que acontece com gente como você?

- Sempre consegue o que tem.

- Não. Se você diz que conhece bem o John sabe, que isso não vai adiantar. Você não o ama. E nem ele a você. Ele poderia até te ajudar, mas ficar com você... NUNCA!

- Cale a boca!

- Por quê? Só porque eu estou dizendo a verdade? Não Clarice eu apenas comecei a falar.

- Cale a boca agora, ou senão...

- Ou se não o quê? Vai me matar?

- Não, estou pensando em coisa melhor.

- Em que forçar o John a casar com você? Você só está interessada no dinheiro dele.

- Eu queridinha, eu amava este homem e ele não ligou para mim! – ela balançou a arama e continuou – estou somente me vingando de anos de tormento.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

kakau - Mais surpresas estão pra vir!

Tia Maga - Foi um pequeno erro deixar tudo junto, mas agora tá separadinho.

Claudia Roxton - A madge vai saber defender o Roxton

di roxton - Ela pensa que o Roxton ainda ama ela. Como é loca né?

Rosa - Eu mesmo me assusto quando releio a fic. Acho meio impossível isso acontecer na série. Mas como foi um sonho que eu tive resolvi escrever.

SenhoritaKrux - Eu nunca imagino M&R separados!

Nessa Reinehr - Eu to tentando ter inspiração mas ta difícil.

OBS: Li quase todas as fics do fanfiction e tive outro sonho maluco. (ESTOU COMEÇANDO A ME IMPORTAR MUITO COM SONHOS)

No capítulo anterior

- Em que forçar o John a casar com você? Você só está interessada no dinheiro dele.

- Eu queridinha, eu amava este homem e ele não ligou para mim! – ela balançou a arama e continuou – estou somente me vingando de anos de tormento.

Capítulo 8

- Que criatura patetica você é. Não consegue ser feliz e tenta arruinar a vida dos outros - disse Marguerite

- Eu disse pra você calar a boca - Clarice gritou, levantando a arma batendo na cabeça de Marguerite.

Marguerite caiu no assoalho, inconsciente.

- Clarice.

Clarice virou para ver Roxton desfazer o último nó da corda em que estava amarrado.

- Saia de perto dela - disse em uma voz baixa - É mim que você quer não é?

- Você ainda "carrega o mundo nas costas", não é John? - Clarice perguntou amargurada - Pensa que o mundo inteiro gira em torno de você?

- Por que você que fez isso, Clarice? - Roxton perguntou - Nós eramos praticamente da família.

Clarice riu amargamente

- Família? É isso o que você acha? Você arruinou minha vida! - gritou - Quando você assassinou William naquele safari maldito, você tirou as minhas chances de ter uma vida boa. Eu ia ser feliz, ia ser a esposa de um Lord. Eu sempre lutei por aquilo que eu sempre quis. Eu estaria nos círculos sociais, os mais elevados em Londres. Mas você tirou todos ele de mim!

Roxton olhou fixamente para ela sem entender.

- Mas você ia se casar com meu irmão. Você está me dizendo que nada daquilo significou qualquer coisa? Você ia fazer da nossa família para ter dinheiro e posição social? Eu pensei que você amava William.

Clarice rido outra vez.

- Amor? Que pensamento mais ultrapassado. "Casar por amor" - disse - Amor é somente para os fracos.A vida se resume em instinto de preservação e sobrevivência. Todos os meus planos para o futuro estavam a ponto de ser realizadas com William, mas você arruinou tudo. Você arruinou tudo que eu tive tanto trabalho para conseguir. Você arruinou minha vida - ela repetiu. Apontou sua arma para a cabeça de Marguerite. - E agora eu vou arruinar a sua.

- Espera um pouco, porque os outros saíram mesmo? Pra procurar o Adrian não é? Eu tentei avisar a eles que não era o seu tio que estava perdido por aí e sim seu irmão. Como eu pude deixar eles irem procura-lo. E com certeza vão encontrar.

- Claro que não, eu dei a eles pistas falsas e com sorte eles só voltaram daqui a uma semana.

- Por que ele veio pra cá - disse Roxton com raiva.

- Pra me ajudar a destrui a sua vida. Começando com Marguerite.

Clarice emgatilhou a arma.

- Clarice, não , por favor - Roxton disse - Eu nunca quis arruinar sua vida. Por favor, diga-me apenas como eu posso lhe ajudar e eu farei.

Os dois ouvem um homem chamando perto da cerca elétrica.

- Clarice, cheguei!

Roxton não sabia se corria pra ajudar Marguerite ou se via quem era.

- Pode deixar John, eu vejo quem é. Mas nem pense em se mexer.

Clarice foi até a sacada olhando para Roxton e viu quem era. Voltou com um sorriso enorme e disse:

- John, temos visita!


End file.
